universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Noir
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Cataclysm Dash Cat Noir dash forward as he forms bad luck energy trace onto his trace. The dash travels a long distance, as anyone who in your line with this move will suffer darkness damage while getting good knockback. Anyone who gets trapped into the cataclysm will get poisoned with bad luck, slowly taking damage for a few minutes. Side B - Cat Boomerang Cat Noir spilled his Staff into two as he throws theirs onto the opponents. While the boomerang attack has low damage percent, it has a good range and can be thrown quickly. This move can also be passed through other opponents, before return back to you or disappear for 3 seconds. Up B - Shield Spinner Staff Cat Noir spin his staff into a copter while flying upward. When on the ground, you can use this move to reflect projectiles away and even damage opponents near you. When up the air, this move can help recovery by letting you flow for a few seconds before attacking the opponents away. Down B - Black Hole Cat Noir use Cat Miraculous to shoot a hole in the floor. The opponents to walk into this hole will get trapped onto the ground, causing them to become buried for a few seconds or even downward away. The trap can lead 10 seconds before disappear (Or at the very least if you use this move again without the trap getting used). Final Smash - Black Storm Cat Noir charged up Cat Miraculous as he fires a laser sting onto his opponents. Before firing, you can aim the blast for a few second before the Final Smash begin. Afterward, any opponents caught into this blast will suffer continuously for 4 seconds before suffering major knockback. This can also spend the poison effort onto the stage once the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:Toei Animation Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:French Category:Heros Category:Cat Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Super Smash Crash. DxJ Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Netflix Category:Smash bros lawl power of god